


The Hunt

by FrillyFrills



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Feral Behavior, Love Bites, Mild Gore, Other, POV Second Person, Predator/Prey, Reader-Insert, Sexual Roleplay, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyFrills/pseuds/FrillyFrills
Summary: A Hunter tracks their pray for the Slatra(YOU ARE THE PREY <3)
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Kudos: 33





	The Hunt

**You had been running for what felt like hours in the dark forest.**

Twigs and sticks cracked beneath you feet, leaves and bushes rustled around you as you panted deeply, your lungs ached, drool drilled down your exhausted face, the midnight moon above reflected your shadow on the overgrown ground.

You collapse roughly against a large tree, feeling the rough bark against your sweaty skin, you struggle to catch your breath, trying to fight the urge to collapse. Your short hair clings to your wet skin, you use your arm to try and wipe the moisture from your face in some attempt at quickly composing yourself. 

Branches in front of you creak and groan, and your head shoot up in fear. 

A dark raven sits on a large branch, its feathers unkempt from flying, its neck tilted to the side. 

It caws loudly, and your eyes widen as a dark blur bolts from the nearby underbrush, pinning a hand to your neck, you have little time to cry out before an axe is rested against the crown of your head, pushing your hair down in clumps, you feel its sharp blade digging into your skin sharply.

You can feel the cloth of their glove digging into your neck, rough and course, the pressure was a formality more than anything else. Their touch in combination with their firm gaze, eyes glowing sharply in the dark, behind goggled mask inspired tenseness in your crotch, a warm burn that surged even deeper as the Hunter gave your neck a gentle stroke.

“You were excellent prey, _Kærasti_. But the sight of the All-Father reveals all.” Bloodhound whispers in a stirn tone, tracing their axe down your face, pulling up beads of sweat and dirt on its wide blade.

They dug the blade in ever so slightly on your cheek, sending light pain down your features as it left a small cut that quickly dripped with droplets of blood that stained your skin, it dropped to the forest floor.

The aching only sent more pleasure to your delicate bits, it was growing harder and harder to stay in character as you swallowed a bothered moan.

You let out a pathetic whimper, a meek groan that grew into a tiny squeal when Bloodhound loosened the mask on their face, letting it fall loosely to the ground with a harsh thunk. 

Their face had a small stubble of hair across their chin, careful paint across their cheeks and features in ceremonial ways, their teeth were gritted together in a small, feral expression.

Bloodhound tilts their head to the side, a warm growl from their lips, they lessen their hold on your neck, pinning their axe to the tree above your head.

They trace their fingers down your chest, feeling the thick symmetrical scars, stroking down them in delicate motions on their way to your uncovered shoulders.

They bend their face close to your skin, running their rough tongue down the cut on your cheek, lapping up the fresh blood, you bite your lip hard and struggle to hold it together as the Hunter moans deeply in a dark pant.

Bloodhound moves to your neck, nuzzling against the skin, the metal frame of their goggles digging into your neck, leaving bruises from the contact. 

Their voice is a animalistic gnarl as they open their mouth wide, and bury their teeth sharply into the flesh of your neck in the widest swathe they can.    
  
You can no longer hold back the moan that was forming in your throat when you feel the strain of their pointed teeth pushing in with as much force as they could muster, tearing deep, the skin being seared away as they tore back in a fierce pull, taking a good few layers of skin and muscle with them as a torrent of blood began pouring down your neck. 

All you can muster are wails and wheezes of pleasure and pain as Bloodhound purrs in exhilaration. They look you straight in the eyes with their glowing gaze as their teeth crunch together, the squelching of your flesh in their mouth filling the woods with moist wetness, blood dripped down their lips in large spurts, muddying the paint on their tanned skin.

They swallow hard, a euphoric noise escaping instantly from their lips in a satisfied grunt.

The pain is overwhelming as they rip the pants from your legs, tearing away your loose fitting underwear with a careless rip, baring you to the cold wind of the forest as you shut your legs together in an embarrassed welp.

The Hunter grips your thighs tightly, digging their cloth gloves in deep, revealing your moist hole when they stretched your legs apart as far as they could force them, giving them plenty of room to work.

You moan loudly, uncaring in your current desolate climate, they bury their face into your crotch, pushing their bloodied tongue in with a probing graze, they sniff deeply, relishing in the taste and sensory input. They push further in, their glowing eyes looking up towards your nervous, delirious gaze, blood from your neck spills down onto their firm hold. 

They mash themselves deeper in, pushing you closer and closer to the edge, you can barely think from the stimulation rushing through your body. Bloodhound purrs in excitement, their moans vibrating through your skin and aiding in pushing you over the brink. 

You scream their name into the dark, every muscle in your body tenses up, and you soak their bloodied face in wetness 

Bloodhound pulls their face up from your crotch, a small smile curled in, their eyes normal behind their goggles, they nuzzle against your face, kissing your forehead, holding their hand firm against the gaping hole in your neck. 

“Ssh, _Kærasti_.” Bloodhound whispers gently, holding you close, they pick you up off the ground, carrying you softly in the dark, numb and lightheaded as you bury your face into their thick jacket.


End file.
